A Little Secret
by Vy Clearwater
Summary: "Menikahlah denganku, Hermione Granger." / "Aku tak bisa, Harry. Aku sudah bersama Draco." / "Our little secret will always saved in our heart, Harry" / ONESHOT / Read and Review,please... :)


**A LITTLE SECRET**

.

.

.

.

.

**All Characters Belongs To J.K. Rowling  
**

.

.

**Pair **: Harry Potter X Hermione Granger X Draco Malfoy

**WARNING** : _Muggle World_, EYD berantakan, _typos everywhere_, alur kecepetan, OOC, geje.

* * *

_8 tahun lalu..._

_Aku terpaksa tidak bisa mengikuti pesta tahun ajaran baru yang merupakan acara wajib Hogwarts High School dikarenakan aku tiba-tiba pingsan tepat sebelum pesta dimulai. Sial. Ya, sungguh sial. Karena itu merupakan tahun terakhirku di Hogwarts dan otomatis itu menjadi pesta tahun ajaran baru yang terakhir bagiku. Tepat ketika Profesor Dumbledore naik podium guna menyampaikan pidato pembukaan aku merasa kepalaku pusing dan ketika aku membuka mata aku sudah terbaring di ruang kesehatan ditemani oleh Ginny Weasley, sahabatku. Sebelumnya aku memang sudah merasa kurang enak badan sejak dari rumah. Aku agak demam._

"_Well, kurasa aku melewatkan pesta tahun ajaran baru terakhir kita.", kataku pada Ginny dengan nada kecewa yang tidak bisa kusembunyikan. Ginny tersenyum memandangku._

"_Sudahlah, Mione. Jangan dipikirkan. Masih ada pesta kelulusan nanti."_

_Aku hanya tersenyum masam. Dalam hati aku selalu menantikan pesta tahun ajaran baru karena biasanya selalu ada perkenalan guru baru di Hogwarts setiap tahunnya. Aku penasaran siapa guru baru yang akan mengajar di Hogwarts di tahun terakhirku ini. Ah, tapi sudahlah. Sudah terlanjur. Esok hari ketika sekolah dimulai pasti aku juga akan mengetahui siapa guru baru Hogwarts tahun ini._

"_Gin, lebih baik kita pulang. Aku rasa pesta juga sudah berakhir.", Ginny hanya mengangguk. Ia membantuku untuk bangun dari ranjang ruang kesehatan dan kami pun melangkah keluar. Di sepanjang jalan Ginny menceritakan kalau ia juga melewatkan pestanya karena menungguiku. Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Tapi ia mengatakan tak apa. _

_ Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tubuhku menabrak seseorang. Bruk. Aku merasa akan terjatuh tapi ada tangan lain yang menahan tanganku sehingga aku tak jatuh. Aku melihat siapa yang kutabrak. Dan tampaklah seorang pria dalam balutan tuxedo hitam elegan, berkacamata dengan rambut agak berantakan. Satu nama terlintas di pikiranku. Daniel Radcliffe. Pria di depanku ini mirip sekali dengan Daniel Radcliffe, aktor idolaku. Sejenak aku terpana tak sanggup berkata-kata hingga panggilan Ginny membuyarkan lamunanku._

_ "Mione, kau tak apa-apa?"_

_ "Eh? Oh, aku tak apa-apa, Gin.", kataku kikuk. Pria di depanku itu melepaskan tanganku._

_ "Maaf, saya kurang hati-hati hingga menabrak anda.", pria kacamata itu meminta maaf padaku. Padahal sebenarnya aku yang salah karena terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Ginny. Kutaksir mungkin ia berumur sekitar 25 tahun. Karena ia masih tampak sangat muda._

_ "Ah, tidak. Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf. Maafkan saya.", ujarku sambil menundukkan kepala._

_ "Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu.", pria kacamata itu pun pamit dan berlalu dari hadapanku._

_ "Kau tahu siapa dia, Gin?", tanyaku pada Ginny. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu._

_ "Entahlah, mungkin tamu Profesor Dumbledore. Dia tadi datang dari arah koridor yang menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah."_

_ "Yah, mungkin saja.", aku dan Ginny pun langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar agar bisa segera pulang._

* * *

Hari ini...

Aku tersenyum mengingat awal pertemuanku dengan pria yang kini duduk di hadapanku menyesap kopinya. Masih tetap dengan rambut berantakan dan kacamatanya. Ia balik tersenyum padaku. Delapan tahun berlalu tapi ia tetap tampan. Tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum?", tanya Harry Potter, ya, itulah namanya. Harry Potter.

"Aku hanya teringat awal pertemuan kita di koridor sekolah.", Harry tertawa pelan mendengar jawabanku.

"Ya, aku ingat. Tak berkesan sama sekali.", kekeh Harry. Mau tak mau aku juga ikut tersenyum.

"Dulu kukira kau tamu Profesor Dumbledore.", kataku sambil menyeruput _vanilla latte_ milikku.

"Aku? Tamu Dumbledore? Hahaha...", Harry tergelak. Akupun ikut tertawa.

* * *

_ "Hei, tahukah kau? Guru baru tahun ini tampan sekali!"_

_ "Guru baru kita bakal mengajar pelajaran sejarah."_

_ "Dia mirip sekali dengan Daniel Radcliffe!"_

_ What? Aku yang sedang sendirian berjalan menuju ke kelas biologi sontak berhenti ketika mendengar anak – anak perempuan tingkat 11 itu menggosip tentang guru baru Hogwarts. Dan kalau telingaku masih berfungsi dengan benar mereka tadi mengatakan bahwa guru baru Hogwarts mirip dengan Daniel Radcliffe. GOD! Apa jangan-jangan pria yang kutabrak di malam pesta tahun ajaran baru kemarin? Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju kelas biologi untuk menemukan Ginny dan menceritakan apa yang baru saja kudengar._

_ "Ginny!", panggilku ketika aku tepat berada di pintu masuk kelas biologi. Ginny menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan aku untuk duduk bersamanya._

_ "Ada apa?", tanyanya ketika melihat raut wajahku yang menunjukkan rasa penasaran._

_ "Apa kau sudah tahu siapa guru baru tahun ini?", aku mendaratkan bokongku di bangku sebelah Ginny._

_ "Belum. Kau sudah tahu?"_

_ "Aku tak yakin sih. Tapi sebelum kesini aku mendengar gadis-gadis dari tingkat 11 menggosip tentang guru baru. Dan tahukah kau? Mereka mengatakan bahwa guru baru tahun ini mirip Daniel Radcliffe!", aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan begitu menyelesaikan kalimatku. Sadar bahwa suaraku cukup keras karena saking semangatnya. Ginny melongo._

_ "Dia?"_

_ "Iya,Gin! Dia."_

_` "Oh, GOD!", pekik Ginny. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku._

_ "Aku ingin memastikan apakah benar dia guru baru kita. Selepas kelas ini aku akan mengecek jadwal pelajaran kelas kita. Mereka bilang dia mengajar pelajaran sejarah. Pasti namanya akan tertera disana."_

_ "Oke. Aku akan ikut denganmu, tapi...", belum selesai Ginny menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Profesor Sprout, guru biologi sudah memasuki ruangan kelas. Pelajaran pun dimulai._

_._

_._

_._

_ "Harry Potter. Itu namanya,Gin!", pekikku ketika mataku menyusuri jadwal kelasku yang terpasang di majalah dinding di aula besar dan menemukan nama guru sejarah yang mengajar. _

_ "Semangat sekali kau,Mione. Naksir,ya?", Ginny menyenggol bahuku sambil cekikikan._

_ "C'mon! Dia guru dan aku murid. Kalau mengagumi mungkin iya. Tapi naksir? Hmm, aku pikir ulang lagi deh.", sahutku sambil mengedikkan bahu._

_ "Dia mirip Daniel Radcliffe idolamu,lho! Masa kau tak naksir? Ayolah, mengaku saja,Mione! Dari tadi kau semangat sekali mencari tahu. Hihihi..."_

_ "Huh! Apa-apaan kau ini,Gin!", dengusku sebal. Ginny tetap saja cekikikan seperti kuntilanak. Eh? Sejak kapan di Inggris ada kuntilanak? Ah, aku terlalu banyak menonton film horor asia rupanya. Sebuah suara menginterupsi kami._

_ "Hei!"_

_ Kami berdua menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut._

_ Geez..._

_ Daniel Radcliffe di depan kami. Eh? Maksudku- Harry Potter._

_ "Eh? Er- I-iya Profesor Potter.", sahutku terbata-bata karena gugup. Manik hijau cemerlang di balik kacamatanya itu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang._

_ "Kau gadis yang tempo hari kutabrak. Ah,rupanya kau sudah mengetahui namaku. Siapa namamu?", tanyanya dengan tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dengan ragu._

_ "Granger. Hermione Granger."_

_ "Dan kau?", kini ia beralih ke Ginny._

_ "Ginevra Weasley, Profesor.", jawab Ginny dengan ceria._

_ "Well, Miss Granger dan Miss Weasley, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.", Profesor Potter beranjak dari hadapan kami tapi sebelumnya ia mengerlingkan matanya padaku. Oh,my... apa maksudnya?_

_ "Hei! Apa-apaan itu?", seru Ginny sesaat setelah Profesor Potter meninggalkan kami._

_ "Apa?", tanyaku tak mengerti._

_ "Itu! Dia mengerling padamu, Mione! Sepertinya dia tertarik padamu."_

_ "Uh- mana mungkin. Dia seorang guru,Gin. Dan aku hanya seorang murid. Guru menjalin hubungan dengan muridnya? Eewwhh.. Hell No!"_

_ "Mungkin saja. Apa yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini? Dan aku rasa itu sesuatu yang fantastis, Mione! Jika seorang guru berpacaran dengan muridnya.", mata Ginny berbinar ketika mengatakannya. Dia pasti membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Aku geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuannya._

_ PLAK! Aku memukul pelan kepala Ginny dengan buku yang kupegang. Dia meringis mengusap kepalanya._

_ "Itu bukan fantastis, Ginevra! Itu skandal.", sahutku kesal sambil berlalu meninggalkannya. Ginny tergopoh-gopoh mengikutiku. Ia terus saja tertawa cekikikan di sampingku. Sinting! Mungkin obatnya sudah habis._

* * *

"Kau cantik, Mione.", Harry memandangku dengan tatapan sayang. Aku tersenyum. Selalu dan tak pernah berubah. Ia selalu mengatakan hal itu di setiap pertemuan kami.

"Kau tak pernah berubah,Harry. Selalu saja memujiku seperti itu."

"Karena kau juga tak pernah berubah. Selalu cantik.", senyum Harry tercetak di wajah tampannya. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun aku selalu bersyukur pernah mengenalnya dalam hidupku.

"Mione, ingatkah kau saat pertama kali aku mengajakmu berkencan?", aku merasakan pipiku memerah. Harry mengacak-acak rambutku. Mata hijaunya bersinar jenaka.

"Tentu saja, Harry. Walaupun kita pada akhirnya baru bisa berkencan setelah ajakanmu yang ketiga.", aku menyeringai lebar.

"Hahaha, ada saja kendala untuk bisa membawamu pergi berkencan."

* * *

_Tahun ajaran baru sudah berlangsung hampir satu bulan. Profesor Potter sudah mengajar kelasku tiga kali dalam sebulan ini. Hari ini setelah jam makan siang adalah jadwal pelajaran sejarah. Tak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku terpesona padanya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan idolaku. Walaupun Daniel Radcliffe tidak memakai kacamata. Dan ya, aku begitu tergila-gila pada Daniel Radcliffe. Jadi melihat Profesor Potter kini berdiri mengajar di kelasku seolah menjawab mimpiku untuk bertemu dengan idolaku. Aku memandangnya dengan senyum-senyum sendiri. Tak begitu mendengar apa yang diterangkannya. Hanya sekilas mendengar ia menerangkan tentang sejarah bagaimana pasukan Inggris melakukan invasi besar-besaran ke Irlandia._

_ "Miss Granger, sepertinya kau kurang memperhatikan pelajaranku.", sebuah bisikan rendah berhembus di telingaku. Aku terperanjat. Benar-benar kaget saat tersadar dari lamunanku, Profesor Potter sudah berada di sampingku._

_ "Eh? Uh-er- a- aku.. Ma-maafkan aku, Profesor.", aku luar biasa gugup. Tapi dia malah tersenyum padaku. Aku melirik sekilas pada Ginny yang di sampingku. Ia tampak sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Profesor Potter rupanya. Sama sekali tak menyadari keterkejutanku tadi._

_ "Apakah gerangan yang membuatmu melamun saat pelajaranku, Miss Granger?", masih dalam bisikan pelan, dia berhasil mengirimkan getar gugup aneh yang kurasakan bergolak di dalam perutku._

_ "Ti-tidak ada, Sir."_

_ "Baiklah. Lebih baik kerjakan tugasmu sekarang dan jika sudah selesai segera kumpulkan kepadaku."_

_ "Ba-baik, Profesor.", aku langsung mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali. Profesor Potter kembali ke tempat duduknya di depan kelas sambil mengamati murid-muridnya. Sesekali saat aku mencuri pandang terhadapnya aku mendapatinya sedang menatapku dengan intens. Dan aku otomatis langsung mengalihkan pandanganku jika kepergok mencuri pandang terhadapnya._

_ Tugas sejarah dengan cepat kuselesaikan. Dan seperti biasa, aku selalu menjadi yang pertama selesai saat mengerjakan. Kuteliti sekali lagi hasil pekerjaanku sebelum kuserahkan pada Profesor Potter. Setelah yakin benar aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan melangkah menuju meja Profesor Potter. Ginny yang melihatku sudah selesai bergumam rendah._

_ "Ah, kau selalu saja mendahuluiku,Mione.", aku hanya nyengir._

_ "Ini, Profesor. Sudah selesai.", aku menyerahkan kertas tugasku dan dia menerimanya. Dan aku merasakan dia menyelipkan sebuah kertas kecil yang dilipat ke dalam tanganku. Aku membeku sesaat. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat reaksiku. Mata hijau cemerlangnya terus menatapku dengan intens dan aku merasa kakiku berubah menjadi jelly. Aku meleleh._

_ "Oke. Silahkan kembali ke tempatmu, Miss Granger.", secepat mungkin aku berusaha membawa kakiku segera kembali ke tempat dudukku. Setelah kembali duduk di samping Ginny, aku membuka kertas yang berada dalam genggamanku tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat membukanya. Ternyata berisi nomor telepon Profesor Potter dan disertai tulisan yang membuat kupu-kupu dalam perutku berterbangan._

**CALL ME, HERMIONE**

_ Dia memanggilku Hermione. Bukan Granger. Aku mendongakkan wajahku untuk menatapnya. Dan ketika mataku bertemu dengan matanya, ia kembali mengerling padaku. Aku sontak menundukkan wajahku karena aku yakin pasti wajahku sudah berubah seperti tomat. Ginny menoleh padaku._

_ "Ada apa, Mione?"_

_ "Tak ada apa-apa,Gin.", aku berusaha memasang tampang polos dan memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku seragamku._

_._

_._

_._

_ Aku mondar mandir di dalam kamarku. Sejak sepulang sekolah aku masih merasa gugup. Kertas dari Profesor Potter masih terus kugenggam. Aku bimbang apakah aku harus menghubunginya. Sebagian diriku sangat ingin. Tapi sebagian lagi merasa bimbang apakah benar jika aku melakukannya. Dia seorang guru. Aku seorang murid._

_ Akhirnya rasa penasaranku membuatku meraih ponselku yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas kasurku. Aku pikir aku akan mengetik pesan dulu kepadanya._

**Hai.**

** -Hermione Granger-**

_Ya,hanya itu yang kuketik dan aku menekan tombol kirim. Tak berselang lama ponselku berbunyi dan balasan darinya masuk. Kubuka pesannya._

**Hai, Hermione. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sedang apa?**

_Perutku terasa melilit. Bukan karena sakit perut tapi karena aku membaca pesannya. Ia memanggilku Hermione lagi. Aku bingung harus membalas apa. Jadinya aku hanya mengetik_

**Baik. Sedang berkirim pesan denganmu**

_Kirim. Jawaban yang konyol._

_Tak sampai tiga menit balasan darinya kembali kuterima. Ia mulai menanyakan segala hal yang berhubungan denganku. Mulai dari usiaku saat ini, film kesukaanku, makanan favoritku, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan akupun akhirnya mengetahui kalau ia ternyata baru berumur 23 tahun. Sangat muda. Hanya terpaut 6 tahun dariku. Aku berusia 17 tahun saat ini. Di usianya yang masih sangat muda dia berhasil menjadi salah satu guru di sekolah terkenal di Inggris. Hebat._

_ Setelah saling berkirim pesan dengan asyiknya, tiba-tiba ia menanyakan apakah aku mau pergi keluar dengannya._

**Apakah besok malam kau ada rencana? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi keluar.**

_What? Apakah ini sebuah ajakan kencan? Profesor Potter mengajakku kencan? Dia seorang guru! Fakta bahwa dia guru dan aku muridnya terus berdengung di telingaku. Duniaku serasa jungkir balik saat membaca pesannya. Ingin sekali aku mengetik YA sebagai jawabannya. Tapi aku ini hanya seorang murid. Apakah pantas guru berkencan dengan muridnya? Dan aku pun teringat besok malam aku sudah berjanji akan berbelanja ke mall bersama Ginny. Dengan berat hati aku membalas pesannya._

**Maaf. Aku sudah punya janji dengan Ginny, Profesor. **

_Aku mengerucutkan bibirku menanti balasannya. Ponselku kembali berbunyi._

**Okay, tak masalah. Maybe, next time. Oh, ya! Tolong jangan memanggilku profesor di luar sekolah. Panggil aku Harry.**

_Dia memintaku untuk memanggil namanya! Aku melotot memandang layar ponselku. Dalam hati sebenarnya aku senang bukan main._

**Okay, Harry. Kurasa aku harus beranjak tidur. See you tomorrow at school.**

_Aku naik ke atas kasur, menarik selimutku dan pesan terakhir dari Harry – aku sudah boleh memanggilnya Harry, kan- masuk_

**Good night, have a nice dream, Hermione.**

_Aku tersenyum dan memejamkan mata. Sepertinya aku akan benar-benar bermimpi indah malam ini._

_._

_._

_._

_ "Pagi, Ginny!", sapaku ceria pada sahabatku ketika aku melihatnya sedang duduk membaca novel roman picisan kesukaannya di taman sekolah. Ginny mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku dan mengernyit heran._

_ "Pagi, Mione! Tumben kau ceria sekali pagi ini?"_

_ "Karena hari ini cuaca cerah.", jawabku asal-asalan sambil duduk di sampingnya. Ginny kembali asyik dengan novelnya. Ekor mataku menangkap sosok Harry tengah berjalan di koridor. Ia berhenti sejenak menatapku dan tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya. Aku melihatnya masuk ke ruang guru. Sejurus kemudian aku merasakan ponsel di sakuku bergetar. Aku meraihnya dan membuka pesan yang masuk._

**Kau tampak cantik hari ini.**

_Aku merasakan pipiku merona. Dan aku hanya bisa membalas pesannya dengan ucapan_

** Terima kasih.**

_Aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan tapi ini seperti memiliki sebuah rahasia kecil. Aku mulai mengenal Harry Potter yang notabene adalah guruku secara personal. Bahkan ia sudah mengajakku untuk pergi dengannya meskipun dengan berat hati aku harus menolaknya. Aku pikir aku belum siap membagi cerita ini dengan Ginny. Tidak. Tak seorangpun boleh tahu. Aku takut akan mendatangkan masalah jika sampai ada yang tahu. Apalagi Harry cukup populer di kalangan murid. Tentu saja, dia muda dan tampan. Siapa yang tidak tertarik padanya. Mungkin jika mata gadis-gadis itu katarak maka mereka tak bisa melihat ketampanan Harry._

_._

_._

_._

_Sejak hari dimana aku dan Harry mulai berkomunikasi dengan intens, kami seolah bermain kucing-kucingan dengan pihak sekolah. Di sekolah aku selalu memanggilnya profesor dan dia memanggilku Granger. Tapi jika aku bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan atau di belakang gedung sekolah kami saling memanggil nama masing-masing. Belum ada pernyataan tentang definisi hubunganku dan Harry. Kami hanya saling menikmati waktu yang kami miliki bersama. Meskipun itu harus sembunyi-sembunyi._

_ Malam ini aku sudah siap menunggu Harry untuk menjemputku. Ya, kami berkencan akhirnya. Setelah sebelumnya aku kembali menolak ajakan Harry yang kedua dikarenakan aku harus mengambil kelas tambahan untuk semua siswa tingkat akhir. Dan setelah tiga kali Harry mengajak kencan, malam ini lah aku mengiyakannya._

_ Deru mesin mobil yang dimatikan terdengar. Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan tampak Harry keluar dari dalam mobilnya. WOW. Dia terlihat berbeda. Mengenakan kaus polo hitam dan celana jeans biru gelap membuatnya tampak begitu menawan. Berbeda ketika ia di sekolah._

_ "Hei!", sapaku. Ia tersenyum menghampiriku._

_ "Sudah siap?", tanyanya. Aku menganggukkan kepala. Dan Harry berpamitan pada kedua orang tuaku._

_ Harry membawaku untuk nonton bioskop. Ya, dia tahu kalau aku penggemar berat film. Dan kami akan menonton The Woman In Black yang dibintangi Daniel Radcliffe._

* * *

"Kau tahu, Harry? Kalau kau memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Daniel Radcliffe.", Harry tersenyum memamerkan gigi putih bersihnya saat mendengar aku berkata demikian.

"Kau sudah ribuan kali mengatakannya,Mione. Mungkin malah jutaan,hahaha. Jadi, apakah karena kemiripanku dengan Daniel yang membuatmu menyukaiku, eh?", seringai tipis tercetak di wajah tampannya. Aku memukul pelan tangannya yang sedang menggenggamku.

"Hmm, itu salah satu alasan.", jawabku sambil kembali menyesap _vanilla latte_-ku

* * *

_Mataku tak lepas dari layar lebar yang kini tengah menampilkan sosok Daniel Radcliffe yang berperan sebagai Arthur Kipps di film tersebut. Film yang kami tonton ini bergenre horor, jadi terkadang disaat hantu wanita yang dikisahkan dalam film muncul maka penonton seisi bioskop sontak berteriak kaget. Aku pun juga begitu. Hingga suara Harry mengalihkan pandanganku yang sedari tadi tak teralihkan dari sosok idolaku._

_ "Kau seperti dihipnotis saja.", aku menoleh pada Harry._

_ "Maksudmu?", tanyaku tak mengerti. Harry tersenyum sambil mengacak rambutku. Jantungku berdesir merasakan tangan Harry menyentuh rambutku._

_ "Iya, kau seperti dihipnotis ketika nonton film. Sama sekali tak ingat kalau aku ada di sampingmu.", entah kenapa aku merasakan pipiku merona. Untung saja di dalam bioskop gelap sehingga Harry tak mungkin tahu._

_ "Er- kau kan tahu kalau aku penggemar berat Daniel, jadi ya harap maklum kalau aku begitu menikmati filmnya,hehe", aku menyamarkan nada kikuk dalam suaraku dengan tawa samar._

_ "Dasar...", kekeh Harry. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mataku kembali ke layar bioskop yang kini menampilkan adegan dimana Daniel harus menyelam ke dalam lumpur untuk menemukan mayat anak kecil yang tenggelam disana. Tapi aku kembali berpaling pada Harry saat aku merasakan ia terus menatapku._

_ "Ada apa? Kenapa kau terus memandangiku seperti itu?", tanyaku. Tapi Harry hanya tersenyum tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Hal yang kuingat setelah itu adalah mata hijau cemerlang Harry terus menatapku dengan intens dan entah bagaimana awalnya bibir Harry kini dengan lembut melumat bibirku. Aku kaget dan terbelalak. It's my first kiss!_

_ Oh,My God! Apa yang sedang terjadi ini? Dan aku begitu gugup tak tahu harus berbuat apa sehingga aku hanya diam saja. Sama sekali tak membalas ciuman Harry. Aku merasa seluruh persendianku lemas. Harry melepas ciumannya sejenak untuk mengambil napas dan kembali menciumku lagi. Kali ini ia berusaha masuk dan mengajak lidahku menari. Aku yang mulai terbuai dengan kelembutan Harry mulai membuka akses untuknya. Dan langsung saja ia bermain dengan lidahku. Sesekali ia menyedot lidahku membuat jantungku serasa mau keluar dari tubuhku karena aku begitu gugup. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku and it's too much! Ini ciuman pertamaku dan sekarang telah meningkat jadi snogging session. Aku menutup mataku merasakan sensasinya._

_ "Aku menyukaimu, Hermione.", ujar Harry ketika bibir kami terlepas. Aku yang terengah-engah karena ciumannya semakin deg-deg an mendengar ia mengatakan kalau menyukaiku. Sensasi kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutku kembali kurasakan. Aku tak membalas perkataan Harry. Tapi aku memeluknya dan mengubur wajahku di dadanya. Tak bisa menipu diri sendiri, aku senang. Sangat senang. Dan Harry mengerti perasaanku. Ia balas memelukku._

_ "Tapi aku hanya seorang murid dan kau guruku, Harry.", kataku sambil mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya. Harry meraih kepalaku untuk kembali bersandar di dadanya._

_ "Hanya kita berdua yang tahu. Sekolah ataupun teman-temanmu tak perlu ada yang tahu. Karena aku tahu resikonya. Kalau sampai ketahuan, aku akan dipecat dari sekolah. Tapi aku menyukaimu,Hermione. Benar-benar menyukaimu."_

_ "Oke." , aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi._

* * *

"_Yeah, you're my first kiss, _Harry.", ujarku ketika mengingat ciuman pertamaku dengannya.

" _I was lucky."_, Harry terkekeh, "Dan jujur, meski saat itu kau masih amatir tapi kau berhasil membuatku kecanduan. Setiap bertemu denganmu aku tak pernah bisa menahan untuk tidak menciummu."

"Untung saja kau tidak menciumku saat di sekolah."

Harry tergelak.

"Aku tak akan seceroboh itu."

* * *

_ Sejak kejadian Harry menciumku, hubungan kami semakin dekat. Bisakah kalian bayangkan bagaimana hubungan kami? Setiap hari saat di sekolah aku dan Harry bersikap seolah-olah hanya guru dan murid. Selepas sekolah kami sepasang kekasih. Dan kami pun juga harus hati-hati jika sedang berkencan di luar agar jangan sampai ada pihak sekolah ataupun murid lain memergoki kami. Seperti hari itu, ketika aku dan Harry sedang berbelanja di sebuah mall. Saat itu aku sedang berada di deretan rak yang memajang novel-novel best seller. Sedangkan Harry melihat-lihat biografi para pemimpin dunia tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku._

_ "Hermione!", aku menoleh dan mendapati Lavender Brown, teman sekelasku menghampiriku. Sontak wajahku memucat. Mataku mencari Harry dan dia mengerling padaku lalu segera bergegas menuju ke deretan rak yang lebih jauh. _

_ "Oh. Hai, Lav!", aku memasang senyum untuk menutupi kegugupanku._

_ "Bersama siapa kau kesini, Mione?"_

_ "Eh? Er- aku sendiri saja."_

_ "Tumben tak bersama Ginny. Biasanya kalian nempel terus kemana-mana."_

_CRAP. 'Ginny saja tidak tahu hubunganku dengan Harry. Mana mungkin aku bersama dengannya sekarang.', batinku._

_ "Oh, tidak. Kebetulan aku hanya sedang ingin berjalan sendiri. Ada novel terbaru yang ingin kubeli."_

_ "Novel apa itu?", tanya Lavender ingin tahu. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat novel yang sedang kupegang. Aku menunjukkan sampul depan novel itu padanya._

_ "Rush Too Far?",Lavender membaca judul novel yang kupegang. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku._

_ "Iya. Ini novel terbaru yang ingin kubeli."_

_ "Baiklah. Aku rasa aku harus pergi dulu. Kulihat Cormac sudah selesai membeli majalah otomotif yang dicarinya", Lavender menunjuk Cormac McLaggen, yang juga teman sekelasku, dengan dagunya. Cormac tersenyum dan melambai pada kami._

_ "Bye, Mione!"_

_ "Bye, Lav!", Lavender meninggalkanku dan menggamit lengan Cormac menuju ke arah food court. Aku baru bisa menghela napas lega sekarang._

_ "Apakah dia sudah pergi?", tiba-tiba saja Harry berdiri di belakangku dan itu mengagetkanku._

_ "Blimey! Harry, kau mengagetkanku!", pekikku. Ia tertawa melihat ekspresiku. Aku mendengus sebal._

_ "Sudahlah. Ayo, ke kasir. Kau sudah menemukan novel yang kau cari kan?"_

_ "Sudah.", jawabku. Harry menggandeng tanganku menuju kasir._

* * *

"Aku cukup terkejut waktu itu ketika aku mendengar teman sekelasmu memanggilmu.", Harry membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Mata hijaunya mengerjap sejenak.

"Aku pucat pasi saat itu. Takut kalau kita kepergok.", aku terkekeh mengingat hal itu.

"Hermione, tahukah kau? Sampai saat ini pun aku masih menganggapmu spesial.", tatapan mata Harry begitu menyejukkan.

"Ya, karena aku spesial bagimu makanya aku perlu merasa cemburu padamu saat beberapa murid menggosip tentangmu dan mereka mengikik saking senangnya karena kau memperhatikan mereka di setiap pelajaranmu.", dengusku. Harry tergelak melihatku.

"Hei, bukankah sebagai guru aku harus memperhatikan murid-muridku.", Harry membela diri.

"Aku tahu. Tapi mereka dulu menganggapnya lain. Kau itu punya banyak penggemar di Hogwarts."

"_I am the chosen one_.", kekeh Harry dengan narsis.

* * *

_ "Hei, Parvati! Tahukah kau? Tadi saat pelajaran sejarah di kelasku Profesor Potter tersenyum padaku.", aku mendengar Padma Patil sedang membicarakan Harry dengan Parvati, saudara kembarnya. Saat itu aku sedang di perpustakaan dan mereka sedang menggosip disana._

_ "Senang sekali kau? Bukankah Profesor Potter memang ramah senyum kepada semua orang.", sahut Parvati. Gadis itu sibuk mencari buku yang diperlukannya di rak. _

_ "Oh, bukan itu maksudku. Aku tahu kalau ia memang ramah. Tapi senyumnya hari ini seolah-olah hanya ditujukan untukku.", Padma mengatakannya sambil sedikit mengikik. Matanya berbinar-binar. Aku sebal sekali mendengarnya._

_ "Aku tahu kau penggemar beratnya. Tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu, Padma.", ujar Parvati, "Dia itu guru kita. Jangan berharap untuk berpacaran dengannya."_

_ What the? Apa telingaku tidak salah dengar? Padma naksir Harry?_

_ "Hei, aku tidak bilang kalau ingin berpacaran dengannya!", sanggah Padma. Parvati memutar mata dengan bosan._

_ "Kau memang tidak mengatakannya. Tapi ekspresi wajahmu itu kentara sekali kalau kau naksir dia.", jawab Parvati sambil lalu._

_ Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan. Rasanya aku mendidih mendengar Padma mengikik terus karena Harry. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mengirim pesan pada Harry._

**Bahagia sekali mendengar gadis lain terkikik senang karena senyummu.**

_Kirim.  
Semenit kemudian ponselku bergetar. Pesan dari Harry masuk._

**Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.**

_Aku tak membalas pesannya. Langsung saja kumasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam saku dan bergegas kembali ke kelas. Hari ini aku ada pelajaran tambahan dan itu artinya aku akan pulang lebih sore._

_._

_._

_ Aku sedang membereskan tasku saat Harry masuk ke kelasku. Ia meraih tanganku. Aku terkesiap dan menoleh kanan kiri. Tak seorangpun temanku berada di kelas. Mereka semua telah lebih dulu pulang. Harry menatapku menuntut perhatian._

_ "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita bisa ketahuan pihak sekolah.", tanyaku dengan ketus sambil menarik tanganku lepas dari genggamannya._

_ "Katakan apa ada yang salah? Aku tak mengerti dengan maksud pesanmu. Dan kau tak membalasnya."_

_ "Tak ada yang salah.", aku membereskan alat tulisku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas._

_ "Hermione, tatap aku.", Harry meraih daguku agar menghadapnya, "Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan?", aku mendengus._

_ "Aku mendengar Padma bercerita pada Parvati kalau kau tersenyum padanya seolah-olah senyummu itu hanya untuknya. Dan aku juga mendengar kalau Padma itu naksir kau.", aku memalingkan wajahku._

_ "Kau cemburu?", tanya Harry sambil tersenyum geli. Aku melotot padanya. Bisa-bisanya ia tersenyum saat aku sedang kesal seperti ini._

_ "Tentu saja! Kita selama ini selalu kucing-kucingan jika di sekolah. Eh, sekarang kau malah seenaknya tebar senyum pada muridmu yang lain."_

_ "Dia salah paham. Biarkan saja. Toh, yang penting aku tidak menanggapinya. Selesai perkara."_

_ "Huh..", aku hanya mendengus._

_ "Hermione, sudahlah jangan cemburu. Kau tahu hanya kau lah yang spesial bagiku.", dalam hati aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi aku berusaha tetap cuek tak mau besar kepala._

_ "Aku mau pulang.", ujarku masih dengan ketus. Kuraih tasku dan berusaha melewati Harry yang masih menghalangi jalanku._

_ "Hermione, jangan marah. Maafkan aku.", pinta Harry sambil meraih jemariku tapi kutepis._

_ "Minggir.", kataku menyuruhnya minggir. Tapi Harry tak bergeming. Ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Aku tetap berusaha melewatinya. Tepat disaat aku akan melewatinya, Harry menarik lenganku dan membawaku ke dalam ciumannya. Bibir lembutnya menyentuh bibirku. Spontan aku membalas ciumannya. Dan detik itu juga ia melepasnya. Harry menyeringai menatapku._

_ "Aku sudah dimaafkan- ", kata Harry yang lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Wajahku memerah. Aku segera melepaskan diri dari pelukannya._

_ "Kau belum kumaafkan.", ujarku sambil berlalu dari hadapannya. Aku mendengarnya terkekeh di belakangku. Harry tahu aku sudah memaafkannya._

* * *

"Aku senang sekali saat kau cemburu padaku.", Harry menopang dagunya saat mengatakan itu. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Kenapa?", tanyaku.

"Kau terlihat menggemaskan.", Harry tergelak pelan. Aku tersenyum.

"Harry, ingatkah kau saat kau harus pergi ke Beauxbatons?", tanyaku mengingat saat Harry dimutasi ke Perancis.

"Hu'um,maafkan aku harus meninggalkanmu saat itu, Mione.",tampak sedikit rasa menyesal di wajah Harry.

* * *

_ "Perancis?", tanyaku terkejut saat Harry mengutarakan bahwa dia akan dimutasi ke Perancis untuk mengajar di Akademi Beauxbatons. Harry menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lesu. Mataku terasa mulai berkaca-kaca. Hubunganku dengan Harry memang baru berjalan sekitar enam bulan. Tapi, rasanya begitu berat apabila harus berpisah jauh darinya._

_ "Maafkan aku, Mione. Dumbledore baru saja menyampaikan surat mutasiku pagi ini. Dan minggu depan aku harus sudah mulai mengajar di Beauxbatons.", Harry mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan itu. Saat pulang sekolah tadi Harry mengirimkan pesan padaku untuk menunggunya hingga sekolah sepi. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Bersama Harry di dalam mobilnya._

_ "Berapa lama kau disana?", tanyaku dengan suara tercekat menahan tangis. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebulir air mata menetes di pipiku._

_ "Ssshh, jangan menangis, Sayang.", dengan ibu jarinya Harry menyusut kilau bening yang menuruni pipiku._

_ "Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi meski kita berjauhan.", ujar Harry._

_ "Kapan kau akan berangkat?"_

_ "Lusa."_

_ "Secepat itu?", aku membekap mulutku untuk menahan isakan yang keluar. Lagi-lagi Harry mengangguk lesu. Ia tampak sangat menyesal. Air mataku semakin tak bisa kubendung lagi. Harry merengkuhku dan memelukku erat. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya diam dan memelukku yang semakin terisak._

_._

_._

_._

_ Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Harry di Hogwarts. Profesor Dumbledore mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan ucapan terima kasih pada Harry saat pidato di aula besar pagi ini. Aku sebisa mungkin menahan emosiku untuk tidak tampak sedih. Tapi, ternyata hal itu tidaklah mudah. Ginny menyadari perubahan moodku._

_ "Mione, apa kau baik-baik saja?", aku menoleh menatap Ginny._

_ "Aku baik, Gin."_

_ "Tapi sepertinya kau tampak lesu. Apa kau sedang kurang enak badan?", Ginny bertanya dengan penuh khawatir. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku._

_ "Apa kau sedih karena Profesor Potter akan pindah?", hatiku mencelos ketika Ginny menanyakan itu. _

_ "Bukan. Aku hanya agak sedikit malas saja hari ini.", jawabku berusaha acuh untuk tak memandang ke arah meja guru. Aku tahu sedari tadi Harry memandangku. Tapi aku akan menangis lagi kalau terus-terusan menatapnya._

_ "Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita main bowling bersama Lavender dan Luna? Hanya kita berempat.", Ginny mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ia tampak bersemangat. Sudah lama kami berempat tak keluar bersama. Aku tak ingin mengecewakannya._

_ "Oke.", jawabku tersenyum dan kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Ada pesan dari Harry._

**Aku harap besok pagi kau mau mengantarku sampai bandara.**

_Kurasakan mataku kembali memanas. Tapi aku menahan air mata yang akan tumpah. Aku melayangkan pandanganku ke meja guru dan melihat Harry memberiku tatapan memelas. Aku tak mungkin bisa menolak permintaan yang terpancar dari mata hijau yang sangat aku kagumi itu. Akhirnya aku menganggukkan kepala dan Harry tersenyum._

_._

_._

_._

_ "Ssshh, Mione. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku berjanji akan selalu mengabarimu.", Harry memeluk dan mengusap tangisku. Pagi ini aku berada di bandara untuk mengantar kepergian Harry ke Perancis. Aku masih saja sesenggukkan. Ingusku meler mengenai jaket Harry._

_ "Maafkan aku, Harry. Ingusku menempel di jaketmu.", Harry melihat jaketnya dan tertawa pelan._

_ "Tak apa, Mione. Sudah ya, hapus air matamu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi.", aku mengangguk pelan. Mengusap air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk mataku._

_ "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sayang. Sudah waktunya aku pergi.", mata hijaunya tampak tidak bercahaya saat menatapku. Aku mengalungkan lenganku dengan erat di leher Harry, membuatnya harus sedikit membungkuk._

_ "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu.",ujarku sedih._

_ "Aku juga."_

_Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan Harry menarik kopernya, melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku tak sanggup menatapnya, maka aku menutup mataku selama beberapa saat dan baru membukanya ketika sosok Harry akhirnya menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku pulang ke rumah dengan hati hampa. Harry membawa hatiku bersamanya._

_Semua terasa berbeda tanpa Harry di sampingku. Sekolah pun terasa janggal tanpa Harry. Setiap sudut Hogwarts mengingatkanku pada Harry. Setiap sudut Hogwarts menjadi saksi bisu kisah rahasiaku dengan Harry. _

_Awal kepindahan Harry ke Perancis, ia masih sering menghubungiku. Ia menceritakan bagaimana suasana di Beauxbatons. Dan aku sempat cemburu berat karena Beauxbatons adalah sekolah khusus perempuan. Aku khawatir Harry akan terpikat oleh salah satu dari muridnya disana. Tapi Harry hanya tertawa jika aku mulai senewen karena cemburu._

_Tiga bulan lagi aku akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Aku perlu berkonsentrasi agar lulus dari Hogwarts dengan nilai yang terbaik. Komunikasi antara aku dan Harry mulai renggang. Dan pada akhirnya tak ada komunikasi lagi di antara kami. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai pelajaran tambahan sehingga tak ada lagi ruang untuk memikirkan Harry._

* * *

"Aku benar-benar sedih ketika kau harus pindah ke Perancis, Harry."

"Aku tahu, Mione. Aku minta maaf. Tapi, aku kembali, kan. Empat tahun setelah kepindahanku ke Perancis, aku kembali ke Inggris, Mione. Dan kau tahu, kaulah yang pertama kali kutemui.", ujar Harry, tapi ia mengatakannya denga raut wajah sedikit terluka.

"Kau memang kembali, Harry. Tapi waktunya tidak tepat. Sudah terlambat.", aku tersenyum kecut memandangnya.

* * *

_4 tahun setelah kepergian Harry..._

_Aku menjalani hidupku dengan lebih baik. Aku kini bekerja sebagai salah satu staf di perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang ekspor-impor. Aku mencintai pekerjaanku. Dan aku juga mencintai kehidupanku yang sekarang._

_Aku baru saja tiba di rumah ketika aku membuka pesan di ponselku. Satu nama yang tertera disana benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kalinya aku berharap nama itu muncul kembali di layar ponselku. Satu nama yang pernah mengisi kehidupanku dahulu._

** From : Harry Potter**

** Aku pulang. Kutunggu kau di cafe yang terletak di seberang King's Cross sekarang.**

_Jantungku berdebar membaca pesan dari Harry. Kulirik arlojiku menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku pergi untuk menemuinya? Tapi hal itu terasa salah jika kulakukan sekarang. Aku menggeleng cepat. Separuh hatiku merindukan Harry. Ya, aku merindukan Harry. _

_ Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Mencuci muka dengan cepat dan segera berganti baju dengan kilat pula. Tanpa sempat membalas pesan Harry, aku menyambar sweaterku dengan asal dan segera memakainya. Aku berpamitan pada ibuku dan meraih kunci mobil ayahku. Hampir tersandung ketika aku berlari kecil ke garasi. Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, aku pun memacunya dengan cepat pula. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku melakukannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku tak ingin menyesal dengan tidak bertemu Harry. Jadi aku berusaha sesegera mungkin sampai di tempat Harry menungguku._

_ Ban mobilku berdecit ketika aku mengerem mendadak di depan King's Cross. Aku turun dari mobil memandang ke dalam cafe dan disanalah kulihat ia duduk menungguku. Aku menghampirinya. Ia menatapku dengan binar kerinduan terpancar di kedua matanya. Harry bangkit merentangkan tangannya dan aku melemparkan diriku ke pelukannya. Harry memelukku erat dengan segenap emosi yang ada._

_ "Aku merindukanmu, Mione.", Harry menangkup kedua pipiku dan ia mencium keningku._

_ "Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?", aku tak bisa menyembunyikan nada kecewa dalam suaraku. Aku tak tahu mengapa tapi aku merasa sebagian hatiku terluka._

_ "Maafkan aku, Sayang.", hanya itu jawaban yang kudapat darinya. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku. Kemudian ia mengajakku untuk duduk. Kami bercerita panjang lebar tentang semua yang terjadi selama empat tahun terakhir ini. Harry menceritakan bagaimana kehidupannya di Perancis. Terkadang aku tersenyum mendengar ceritanya. Aku juga menceritakan tentang pekerjaanku padanya. _

_ "Aku harus pulang, Harry.", kataku setelah melirik arlojiku menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Tak terasa waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Harry menggenggam tanganku._

_ "Tinggallah sebentar lagi. Aku masih merindukanmu.", Harry memasang wajah memelas. Aku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku kecewa sebenarnya harus meninggalkannya._

_ "Maafkan aku, Harry. Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pulang.", aku bangkit berdiri tapi tangan Harry menahanku._

_ "Menikahlah denganku, Hermione."_

_Aku membelalakkan mataku. Mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat. Dan mencoba memastikan apakah pendengaranku masih berfungsi dengan normal._

_ "Ap-APA?"_

_ "Menikahlah denganku, Hermione Granger. Aku mencintaimu.", Harry mengulangi perkataannya dan ia baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku. Duniaku seakan runtuh seketika. Aku terkejut. Tapi kuakui aku sudah lama mengharapkan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Harry. Sayangnya Harry mengatakannya di waktu yang tidak tepat. _

_ "Hermione, jawab aku.", Harry semakin erat menggenggam tanganku. Aku merasakan mataku mulai berkaca-kaca tapi aku menahannya agar jangan sampai jatuh. Aku terharu tapi aku tak bisa menerima permintaan Harry._

_ "Aku tak bisa, Harry. Maaf...", satu bulir air mata mengalir saat aku mengucapkan penolakanku. Harry terkesiap. Sepertinya ia tidak berharap aku akan menolaknya._

_ "Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga menginginkan kita bersama?"_

_ "Waktunya tidak tepat, Harry."_

_ "Tidak tepat? Apa maksudmu? Bukankah sekarang waktu yang tepat? Kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Bukan lagi seorang murid sekolah yang kukencani ketika aku menjadi gurumu.", Harry tampak benar-benar kecewa. Aku terus menggelengkan kepala._

_ "Aku tak bisa, Harry."_

_ "Kenapa? Katakan alasannya, Mione?"_

_ "Aku sudah bersama Draco.", akhirnya aku mengatakan alasanku tak bisa bersama Harry. Harry mengernyit heran._

_ "Siapa Draco?", tanya Harry kesal tapi ingin tahu._

_ "Kekasihku. Dia rekan kerjaku. Sudah hampir setahun aku menjalin hubungan dengannya.", aku menutup mataku saat mengatakannya. Tak sanggup melihat kekecewaan yang semakin jelas terbayang di wajah Harry. Ia melepas genggamannya pada tanganku. Aku membuka mata untuk melihatnya._

_ "Kau meninggalkanku?", tanyanya seakan tak percaya._

_ "Bukan aku. Tapi kau yang meninggalkanku, Harry. Kepindahanmu ke Perancis membuatku gamang selama beberapa waktu. Bahkan aku sebenarnya menunggu kapan kau akan mengajakku untuk menikah. Dan akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku menyerah berharap padamu.", aku tersenyum datar. Harry terduduk kembali dengan lesu. Aku menyentuh pundaknya. Ia balas menyentuh tanganku._

_ "Apakah kau mencintaiku?",tanyanya memandang mataku dalam-dalam._

_ "Aku mencintaimu, Harry."_

_ "Tinggalkan Draco. Menikahlah denganku.", Harry tetap keras kepala ternyata. Aku merunduk untuk mencium pipinya._

_ "Aku mencintaimu, Harry. Tapi itu dulu ketika aku masih terus berharap. Sekarang aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabat dan saudaraku, Harry. Bagaimanapun juga kau pernah menjadi bagian dalam kehidupanku."_

_ "Apa kau mencintai Draco?"_

_ "Ya, Harry. Aku mencintainya. Tapi kau tetap memiliki satu tempat di hatiku yang tak pernah orang lain ketahui."_

_Harry menutup mata menahan kekecewaan yang melandanya. Ia kembali bangkit berdiri. Menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan ia menciumku. Aku membiarkannya melumat bibirku. Harry membelai bibirku dengan lembut tapi aku merasakan gelombang putus asa dalam ciumannya. Aku merasa bersalah kepada Draco dengan membiarkan Harry menciumku._

_ "Kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku?", tanya Harry setelah melepas ciumannya._

_ "Apa itu?"_

_ "Jangan menjauh dariku. Walaupun kini kau bersama dengan Draco, biarkan aku tetap bisa bertemu dan dekat denganmu. Kau tahu, kau spesial bagiku.", Harry meminta seolah-olah hanya itu yang bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya._

_ "Oke. Aku tak akan menjauh darimu. Dan aku tak akan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang hubungan kita seperti apa di masa lalu. Jika Draco bertemu denganmu dan menanyakan siapa dirimu aku akan mengatakan bahwa kau salah satu sahabat terdekatku.", Harry terlihat lega mendengar jawabanku._

_ "Aku harus pulang, Harry. Aku tak ingin tiba-tiba bertemu Draco disaat aku tadi baru saja berkencan dengannya sebelum aku pergi menemuimu.", aku mulai agak gelisah memikirkan kemungkinan Draco memergokiku bersama Harry._

_ "Kau baru saja berkencan sebelum menemuiku?", Harry terkejut. Aku mendengus._

_ "Karena aku juga merindukanmu maka aku mengambil resiko dengan menemuimu malam-malam begini.", Harry tergelak pelan, mengacak rambutku dan menciumnya sekilas._

_ "Baiklah, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Wajah khawatirmu kalau kepergok begitu menggelikan.",ujar Harry menahan tawa. Aku memukul lengannya. Ia meringis._

_ "Walaupun aku mengalami penolakan dari satu-satunya gadis yang kuinginkan setidaknya aku masih bisa tersenyum karena kau tak akan menjauhiku.",lanjut Harry. Aku membalas senyumannya kemudian memeluknya untuk terakhir kalinya._

_ "Terima kasih.", ucapku saat memeluknya._

_ "Untuk apa?"_

_ "Karena masih mengingatku setelah selama ini kau pergi.", Harry mengencangkan pelukannya._

_ "Maafkan aku.", sekali lagi ia meminta maaf._

_ "Sudah saatnya aku pulang, Harry", aku melepas pelukanku. Harry mengangguk. Aku berjalan keluar cafe menuju mobilku. Aku melambai pada Harry sesaat sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku menyalakan mesin mobil dan melesat menembus kegelapan malam._

* * *

"Mommy!", teriakan seorang anak kecil tampan berambut pirang yang sedang berada dalam gendongan pria yang berambut sama dengannya mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku tersenyum dan ia memamerkan gigi putih kecilnya.

"Hai, Scorpie!", sapaku ketika ia menjulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya padaku dan aku memeluknya, mengambil alih Scorpie dari gendongan Draco.

"Beri salam pada Uncle Harry.", pintaku pada jagoan kecilku yang baru berusia 3 tahun itu.

"Halo, Uncle Harry!", sapa Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, buah cintaku dengan Draco Malfoy.

"_Hello, buddy_!", jawab Harry sambil mencubit pipi Scorp dengan gemas, "Hai, Draco!", kini ia menyapa Draco yang mengambil tempat di sampingku.

"Hai, Harry! Bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Draco.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja.", jawab Harry tersenyum.

Draco tadi meninggalkanku disini bersama Harry karena Scorp merengek minta dibelikan mainan yang sudah Draco janjikan sebelumnya. Draco tak pernah cemburu jika aku bertemu dengan Harry. Karena aku sejak dulu mengatakan bahwa Harry adalah sahabat baikku. Dan Draco pun menganggap Harry sebagai sahabat keluarga. Ia tak pernah tahu aku dan Harry pernah memiliki suatu hubungan di masa lalu yang hingga kini masih kami rahasiakan. Biarlah kisah itu tetap tersimpan.

"Bagaimana kabar Fleur?", tanya Draco. Fleur Delacour adalah gadis Perancis dengan rambut pirang cantik yang beruntung mendapatkan hati Harry. Yup, Fleur adalah istri Harry. Beberapa bulan setelah aku menolak lamaran Harry, ia sempat kembali ke Perancis sebentar karena Beauxbatons membutuhkan tenaganya untuk mengajar murid tingkat akhir. Dan ketika kembali ke Inggris ia sudah menggandeng Fleur sebagai tunangannya. Aku dan Draco turut diundang ke pesta pernikahan mereka.

"_Well_, sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit gugup. Kehamilan Fleur sudah mencapai 35 minggu. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu menjadi ayah, Draco.", Harry mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan itu. Draco menyeringai.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?", tanya Draco. Aku sibuk mendengarkan ocehan Scorp tentang mainan yang baru saja dibelikan Draco.

"Perempuan."

"_Great!_", Draco terkekeh. Ia menatap Harry seolah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Draco? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?", Harry mengernyit.

"Mungkinkah kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?", Draco kembali menyeringai, kali ini lebih lebar.

"_What?!_ Tung-Tunggu! Apa kau berpikiran akan menjodohkan Scorp dengan anakku kelak?", aku menoleh mendengar ucapan Harry. Dan kulihat Draco mengangguk antusias.

"_Blimey!_ Apa-apaan kau, Draco?! Scorp masih 3 tahun dan anak Harry bahkan belum lahir. Kau sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak saja.", aku mendecak sebal memandang Draco yang hanya tersenyum miring padaku.

"Hmm, tidak buruk juga sih sebenarnya ide itu.", Harry mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Aku mendelik.

"Hei! Tidak buruk katamu? Itu ide yang _brilliant!_", protes Draco, "Hermione sudah seperti saudara bagimu. Begitu juga aku. Mengapa tak kita buat benar-benar menjadi saudara?".

"Draco! Ya, ampun!", hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan karena kini Scorp mulai berlari-lari kecil keliling cafe dan aku harus mengikutinya agar tak hilang dari pandanganku. Aku melihat Draco dan Harry saling tertawa.

"_Well,_ aku harus pergi, Draco. Aku sudah janji akan mengantar Fleur ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kandungannya.", Harry bangkit berdiri, begitu juga Draco. Aku menggendong Scorpdan menghampiri mereka.

"Aku duluan, Mione.", ujar Harry. Aku menyerahkan Scorp pada Draco. Harry memelukku dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku yang hanya aku sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya.

_"Kurasa ide Draco memang brilian. Aku memang tak bisa bersamamu, tapi mungkin anakku bisa menikah dengan Scorp. Setidaknya itu bisa memenuhi harapanku padamu dahulu."_

Harry mengerlingkan matanya saat melepas pelukannya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Oke, Scorp. Maukah kau memberiku satu pelukan?", Harry beralih pada Scorp . Jagoan kecilku memberi pelukan di leher Harry dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Harry! Jangan lupa kabari kami ketika Fleur melahirkan.", ujar Draco sambil tetap menggendong Scorp. Harry membetulkan kacamatanya dan mengangguk. Kami keluar cafe bersama-sama dan berpisah di tempat parkir. Aku melihat Harry melambaikan tangannya pada kami sebelum memasuki mobilnya. Aku, Draco dan Scorp menuju mobil kami dan perlahan kami meninggalkan cafe untuk menuju kediaman kami.

_"Our little secret will always saved in our heart, Harry"_, hati kecilku berkata.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Ide cerita ini tiba-tiba saja muncul di tengah aku sedang mengerjakan The Gift Chapter 6. :)**

_**Would you mind to review?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Vy Clearwater**_


End file.
